Jori Crash
by graciemae172
Summary: Beck crashes his car whilst having an argument with Jade, whilst about to drop Tori home, what happens when the car goes tumbling down a big hill causing Tori and Jade to go into hospital to get treated? Then to make things worse Beck, who caused the crash turns out fine. JORI ROMANCE.


This was meant to be just a normal ride home, with Jade and Beck, but instead they were arguing like crazy. Tori felt a little uncomfortable sat in the back she had to admit, Jade and Beck had just broken up and now it was just Tori in the back by herself waiting to get home.

"So you were CHEATING on me!?" Jade shouted, it was raining outside and all she wanted to do was open the door and jump out, but she couldn't because stupid Beck locked the doors. "NO I wasn't cheating on you! How many times do I have to say!?" Beck answered back, Jade just stared at him and gave him evils. Beck hated fighting with Jade, when he looked over and saw her give him evi-

"Watch out! BECK!" Tori shouted from behind, it seemed they had managed to spin off of the road and hit a tree, now they were tumbling down a steep hill. The car finally stopped moving when it was crashed by a huge lorry at the bottom.

Tori woke up to a stretcher, with a mask over her mouth, she was very dizzy and she looked over next to her in the ambulance van to see Jade on another one looking back at her. Beck then came out to the both of them, he looked fine, he had a few cuts and bruises but that was it.

"J-J-Jade.." Tori said in a deep breath, she didn't care to even speak to Beck at that moment, she had no idea what just happened, the total thing was swiped from her brain, but whatever it was, it caused her bestfriend, Jade to be in a stretcher and Beck had barely anything wrong with him. Tori looked out of the ambulance doors to see Becks car upside down and smoking. "Tori..." Jade took a deep breath, then but her hand out to hold hands with Tori. Tori also had her hand out and held onto it, she and Jade had become good friends over the past few weeks, and that was all that was on her mind at that moment.

They were driven off to the closest hospital, Beck was checked up and all clear, Tori suffered from a , broken arm, and her head was cracked open, Jade suffered from some broken bones, she was glad that the both of them were okay, she didn't want Jade to leave the world.

Jade was in a wheel chair, she didn't have a broken arm, so she went into Tori's room. "Hey Tori." Her voice was weak, raspy. Tori looked up slowly trying carefully not to hurt herself. "Hi Jade." Her voice seemed a little better, she smiled to Jade who smiled back at her. "I'm glad you are okay baby." Jade said to her. Did she just call Tori baby?

"I'm glad you are too." Tori didn't really know what to say, maybe 'baby' just accidently slipped out of her mouth. "Tori I love you." Jade admitted, Tori was a shocked, but for some reason, she kind of expected Jade to say that. "I love..you..too." Tori was actually suprised at herself for saying it back, but all her thoughts shut off when Jade wheeled herself over and kissed Tori. "We will get through this together...i promise." Jade whispered in Tori's ear and smiled before kissing her temple.

Jade looked outside the window for a few minutes, just taking the view in, until Tori asked something. "Jade what actually happened?" Was her question. Jade wasn't going to lie to her "According to the doctors, we span off of the road hit a few trees and rolled down a big hill. It was all my fault Tori, I was fighting with Beck, and distracted him." A few tears rolled down Jade's cheeks before she carried on. "I'm so sorry Tori." She looked into Tori's eyes.

"Jade none of this is your fault, and actually, if that didn't happen, there wouldn't be us, that kiss wouldn't have happened." Tori blushed a little bit, to be honest, that was a sweet kiss. Jade looked down, before more tears started to roll and race down her cheeks. "Beck broke up with me, Tori." Tori raised her eyebrows, she wasn't expecting that, she thought that Beck would want to stay and look after his girlfriend, well ex.

Tori sat up in her hospital bed slowly, the pain that shot through her heart once Jade told her that was unbelievable. "Jade, he hasn't realised that you are the most beautiful, gorgeous, loving girl that anybody could ever lay their eyes on." Jade looked up at Tori once that was said. "I mean it , i promise." She carried on, into a whisper.

Tori stood up afterwards, she walked over to Jade and grabbed the spare chair in the room and sat right next to the gothic girl. Jade watched her every step. Once Tori had sat down, she pulled Jade into a hug, but was being careful not to touch any injures or broken bones. Jade pushed herself closer and tighter into her crushes embrace, her head resting on Tori's chest. Jade did have a crush on Tori a long time before that too, that is what caused the crash because of the argument yesterday in the car. Tori didn't know about the crush. Jade wanted to break up with Beck and she told him that she loved another, but he didn't want to hear it, but now Beck had broken up with Jade, they were both free to date anybody they wanted.

Tori slowly wiped the tears that were falling down Jade's cheeks. "Shh Jade, c'mon, I will always be here, let it all out baby." Tori whispered into Jade's ear, and kissed the top of her head, stroking her back. Jade sobbed violently, but never once took her eyes off of the girl next to her.

A few months later, Jade was let out of hospital, Tori was let out many weeks before, but kept to her promise and saw Jade every day, from opening hours, all the way to closing hours. Sometimes, the nurse would let Tori stay over night, depending on who it was looking after Jade that day, and Tori would, she wanted to look after the girl, and protect her.

"Good news Jade! You can go home today!" The nurse said with enthusiasm, it lightened Jade's face with happiness, but that soon died down. "Thankyou nurse, so much." Tori sat running up to the woman and shaking her hand, she turned around and her smile faded when she saw Jade's face.

The nurse left the room.

"Jade! What's wrong?" Tori asked, with a high level of concern. "Where am i going to s-stay? I have no where to go anymore." Jade said and looked down at her hands that were intertwined with eachother. "Where are your parents?" Tori asked, then walked over to the girl who was still sat on the bed, and sat beside her. "They don't want to know about me...because of my liking for males... **and** females." She expected Tori to still like her, she didn't seem like the sexist, against bi and gays type, and she was right. "Well that's stupid, I am bisexual and my parents don't even mind." Jade looked up and Tori and raised her studded eye brow. "You...You're bi?" Jade was confused, she thought Tori was just into guys. "Yup, I Tori Vega is into guys and girls!" Tori joked, she was rather open about her sexuality that day to Jade. They both laughed together when Tori said that.

"So where should I stay now, I literally have NO place I can go to, and i'm not staying at Cat's house I can't deal with her brother and all of her stories about her brother." Jade looked up getting back to the question, Tori had an answer for everything, she was so good towards Jade. "You can stay at my place." Tori reached out and put a hand on Jade's healed leg. "Can I really? You would be able to do that for me?" Jade put her own hand on top of Tori's. Tori's head nodded "Yup, or course you can! What are bestfriends for eh?" Honestly, the both girls wished they were closer than that, like girlfriends. Jade jumped up onto Tori's lap and crushed her into a big cuddle, thank god all of her body was fixed. "Thankyou so so so so much Torrrr!" Tori smiled at Jade's reaction, she had never seen her **this** happy before, but she loved this side of Jade, she was the only one who got to see it anymore. "Calm down girl!" Tori chuckled and stroked Jade's hair.

They looked at eachother in the eye, Jade was biting her bottom lip and Tori's eyes shot down seeing Jade bite it. They didn't know who closed the gap, but it got smaller and smaller until, their lips started brushing together, they were both still moving closer and finally they both closed their eyes and their lips were fully pressed up against eachother, they were enjoying the moment when suddenly Jade slid her tongue along Tori's bottom lip, asking for permission to go in, and Tori granted it, opening her mouth slightly to allow their tongues to dance around eachother's mouth tasting every single part of it. They had to pull away to breath after a few minutes.

"Wow.." Jade was actually speechless for once, that was the best kiss she had ever had, Tori tasted so sweet and dainty, just what she expected. "Well...You good." Tori said and smiled at Jade who was still sat on her lap. "You have no idea how long I have wanted that to happen." Jade whispered into Tori's ear. Tori giggled slightly and kissed Jade on her temple.

Tori drove back to her house in Jade's pick up truck, she recently got her drivers licence and have been driving around in Jade's truck ever since. Soon she pulled up into her drive way and made her way out of the door and walked around Jade's side, where she opened the door for her and took her hand and walked up to her door where she unlocked it and they walked in together.

"You know I don't need you to hold my hand every where, I can walk." Jade said. "I know, I just wanna do it cos i love you." Tori turned around and let go of Jade's hand, but before her hand could be put back down in the neutral position it was taken again by Jade. Tori looked up at her with confusion written all over her face. "I love you too." Jade told Tori, and winked at her. Her wink was returned with a cute little smile.

"You wanna drink or anything?" Tori asked guiding her girlfriend over to the kitchen counter where she let go of her hand and went to the fridge. "Hmm, no i'm good thanks baby." Tori looked over at Jade with her eyebrows raised. "Awwwwwwwww...You called me baby." Tori's mouth turned into a huge grin. "Yeah, well get used to it." She smiled back in return, as she watched her girlfriend close the fridge with her ass, currently holding milk in her hands. "I'm gonna make you a hot chocolate, cos you are gonna like it okay?" Tori told Jade. Jade shrugged straight after, that did sound good, and she heard from Andre before that it was the best he had ever tasted. "Okay."

A few minutes later they were both laying on the couch next to eachother watching 'X Factor' with the mugs in their hands. "God Tor, Andre was right, you make some great fucking hot chocolate." Jade said and tucked some of Tori's hair behind her ear. "Jade!" Tori playfully slapped Jade on the leg that was to her right. "Don't swear infront of my Mom! **PLEASE!** She will kick you out, she hates people who swear." Jade quickly shut her mouth, now she was going to have to be extra careful with what she says. Tori had finished her drink and she slowly moved and put the mug up, but their was still some hot chocolate in the mug she forgot about and it spilt all over her hand.

"Owwww!" Tori moaned in pain and looked up at Jade, who had a shocked looked on her face, she quickly stood up and took Tori's burnt hand. "Come with me." Jade said and dragged Tori over to the kitchen sink, mixing the hot and cold tap together. Tori wanted to ask why she was putting in the hot tap too, but she just left it for then. Jade pushed Tori's hand into the water and heard Tori sigh with relief when the burning liquid was off of her. "It really hurt Jade." She pouted. "I know baby, it does hurt." Jade said and looked over at her girlfriend and kissed her temple. "You are a brave girl though." Jade said once she saw that Tori hand already had plenty of blisters spreading over it, she rubbed it lightly in a soothing motion.

Jade pulled Tori's hand out of the water after about 15 minutes, and handed her a tea towel to dry her hand off. "Wow, it feels so much better already Jade! Thanks for looking after me." Tori kissed Jade in the corner of her mouth just missing her lips by accident. Slowly Jade lifted Tori's hand up and kissed all the blisters. "Have you got a medicine cabinet or anything?" The goth girl asked. "Mmhmm..In the bathroom under the sink." Tori nodded, and Jade sped walked off to the bathroom and returned in under a minute holding a cream. Tori was sat down on the couch now and Jade sat next to her. "Okay baby, this cream might sting just be brave." Jade said and took the latina's hand and rested it on her thigh, and started to rub cream on it. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Tori had closed her eyes, scrunching them up and then her grip on Jade's thigh tightened slightly. The stinging pain mustve been pretty bad because next thing Jade saw was a tear come out of each eye from Tori, and roll down her cheeks, however Jade wiped them away with her thumb.

Jade pulled Tori into a tight cuddle and let Tori hold her hand for comfort. "Just squeeze my hand as tight as you want when it stings. However, Jade soon regretted saying that because this girl next to her had one iron grip, jesus. But it was okay, because after a few seconds the grip had stopped tightening and loosened up. "Better now baby?" Jade whispered and felt Tori nod against her chest.

JADES POV:

I next looked down to see my girlfriend when the adverts had came on. A smile came across my face when I saw her fast asleep with her head resting on my chest, she had a cute little line of brown foam on her top lip from the hot chocolate and her whole face was crushed up against my boob, making her face look funny, but oh so adorable at the same time she was so sweet. Suddenly her face started to move turning into a little smile and she moved her head, so now it was lying on my stomach, but she opened one eye, then opened the other. "Why hey there sleepy head." I smiled at her and stroked the hair off of her fore head. "G'morning." I had to laugh at Tori's answer, it was about 7pm the opposite of the morning. "Baby, its like..7 o'clock at night, it's not morning anymore." She looked up at me with big sleepy eyes and she had a confused look on her face, but as soon as it processed in her mind she gave me a little smile "Ohhhh..."

I leant down at her and gave her a kiss.

"So what did you dream about beautiful?" I sat her up a little so she could be more comfortable, but she looked like she wanted a cuddle so I brought her up and put her on my lap. "Hmm...I dreamt about youuu." She looked at me and gave me a sleepy smile, I could tell she would sleep much longer if she could, but I have ordered her pizza, and it's her favorite, so I figured she wants to be awake so she can eat it. "I ordered you some pizza." I whispered to her and kissed her temple. "And it's your favorite." I snuggled into her closer.

NO-ONES POV:

Tori lifted her leg over Jade's lap and straddled her, she put her face into the crook of Jade's neck. Jade slowly and gently rocked Tori, seeing she was still half asleep, she was sure that Tori will wake up properly in her own time. "How's your hand baby?" Jade asked her and took a look at it. "It's okay, you looked after me really well, normally people wouldn't even care but you made sure you took care of it perfectly, so...Thank you." Tori leant in and kissed Jade's lips, but got caught off by the doorbell, that seemed to ring really louder than usual, it made her jump a little. "Did that make you jump?" Jade asked, she already knew the answer, she quickly rubbed Tori's back, before lifting her off. "I paid online, I will get the door." Jade stood up and power walked to the door, answering it.

A teenage boy answered it, brown hair and blue eyes. "Hi, Thanks for that, and here is your tip." Jade said, handing him a $10 bill. "Thank you..." He looked over Jade's shoulder. "So who's that sexy chick with the cheek bones?" He asked her in the whisper, just as Tori got up and walked over to them. "The sexy chick with the cheekbones.." Jade put a protective arm around Tori's waist. "Is **my** girlfriend." Tori smiled and waved at him innocently. "Now...You have 3 seconds to get off of her property before I stab you in the eyes with my scissors." After that he ran off, and Jade closed the door with pizza in her hand.

All of a sudden Tori went hyper. "Oh my god Jade Oh my goodddd! PIZZZZAAA!" She jumped on Jade crushing her into a bear hug planting big kisses all over Jade's face, before stealing the pizza out of her girlfriends hands jumping onto the couch and opening the box, it was true, Jade did order her favorite, which was BBQ. 'Tori has fully woken up suddenly then I guess' Jade thought to herself. "Hey babe, calm down, it's just pizza, why have you become all randomly hyper?" Jade asked taking a couple slices off pizza. "I just loovvee you." After that answer, Jade was pretty sure she wasn't going to get a straight answer so she didn't bother. "You are such a little dork Tor, but that's why I love you!" Jade said after quickly finshing her first slice.

Soon it became very dark, Tori's parents won't be home for another 3 weeks, and she had no idea why. And Trina, well, she could be up to ANYTHING. It was around about 11:30 and they were still sat on the couch. "Hmm..Jadeyy, i'm tired, will you carry me to bed?" Jade looked down and shook her head. "Why can't you walk yourself? You have legs, let me remind you, that were NOT broken." Tori pouted at Jade, and slowly stood up and walking to the stairs, when she got lifted off her feet, she smiled when she saw Jade carrying her. "The things I do for you, eh Vega?" Jade said and smiled back.

She got into Tori's room, which was a mess, like always, Jade always thought she would be one of those tidy kind of girls, boy oh boy was she wrong, it's like a bomb hit this place, with her clothes all over the floor and stuff just everywhere. Jade gently lay down Tori into her bed, pulling back the covers first and placing her into them, and tucking her in, she didn't need to get changed because she changed into her onesie literally as soon as she got home.

Jade changed after her, well, undressed, she just wore her panties and one of Tori's tank tops she found on the floor. Tori's eyes were slightly open, watching what Jade was doing. "I think tomorrow this place needs a nice clean. Don't ya think?" Jade asked jokingly. But she thought that her girlfriend may of misheard, as she just nodded and closed her eyes. Jade slid under the duvet next to her not long afterwards and cuddled up next to her.

The next morning, they woke up in the same position, but just closer, way way closer, they woke up at the same time, both first sights were of each other that morning, so they had a good start to that day.

Jade was the first to get up, which was suprising, normally you wouldn't be able to get her up before 10:00 am on a weekend, but she decided that Tori's room was just too messy for her and she started to clean it up, around about half way through, picking up all the clothes Tori said something, who was still lying in bed.

"So Jade, I was thinking of skyping my Mom and Dad and telling them about us." Tori looked over at Jade expecting her to freak out. "Okay." Jade said, after taking a nervous deep breath. "But what happens if they don't like me? To them I have always been the girl who was horrible to you, the one who liked seeing you sad. What happens if they hate me Tor? What would I do then? I mean don't even get me started on Trin-" Jade was cut off, Tori was kissing her, how in the world did she miss seeing the bright pink fluff ball move, it was hard to miss that onesie, so bright it could probably blind you. (Okay, maybe that was an over reaction, but still.)

"They won't hate you, I promise." Tori said before pecking her lips one last time and making her way over to the bathroom door. "I will see you in the shower." She winked. After Jade heard that, she got up straight away, and ran to the bathroom door, bursting through it. Just as she got through the door Tori was standing there still fully clothes, teasing Jade by taking off her clothes with a seductive look on her face, licking her lips, and looking at Jade the whole time. Jade was stood there biting her bottom lip, with her eyes wandering all over her girlfriends body. Soon Tori was fully undressed, and ripped Jade's clothes off quickly.

Tori pratically dragged Jade into the shower after that, they allowed the water to spill over their bodies before they pulled eachother into an embrace, kissing eachother's necks and faces. Slowly Jade slid her upper leg up Tori's thigh, finally getting to the place she wanted to, which was the center, she left her leg there, until Tori started moving up and down on it, she slowly lifted it up and down. "Mmmm J-Jadeeee." Tori moaned linking her arms around her girlfriends neck to stop her falling to the side. Jade cupped Tori's boobs and squeezed them, earning another moan from the girls mouth. Jade crashed her lips with the tanned girls, sucking on her bottom lip gently. Jade removed her leg from Tori's center and knelt down on the ground, where she licked her girlfriends thigh's and kissed her hip, looking at her girlfriends pleading face just to get on with it. Jade had to admit, she was a little nervous at this point, but she was going to do it and not let Tori down. She put her hand out just getting ready, but she saw Tori grip her wrist.

"I don't think i'm ready yet." Jade looked up, actually finding herself feeling a little relieved, she was not ready to rush into all of it yet. "..Sorry." Tori whispered and didn't look into Jade's eyes. Jade stood up and kissed Tori's face. "Hey, hey it doesn't matter!" Jade tried to comfort Tori who looked hurt. "It did matter, cos it's what you wanted, and i didn't want to let you down, but it just doesn't feel right at the moment." Jade moved Tori's face with two fingers so they were both looking in eachothers eyes. "I didn't want it either Tor, it's just too early at the moment, there is no point in rushing things is there baby?" Jade asked Tori and pecked her on the lips. "I like it when you call me Tor." Tori smiled, all Jade cared about is if her girlfriend is okay. "I know.." Jade whispered back. They both got out of the shower together, holding hands, they liked holding hands with eachother, because to both of them, it made them feel safe.

They dried off together and got dressed, both girls sat in Tori's bedroom, calling Tori's Mother and Father on skype, finally they answered. Tori put on her webcam so her parents could see the both of them. "Hey Mom, Dad" She waited for a reply. "Hey honey, is that your friend with you? Hello Jade!" Jade waved back into return. "Hey mom put your video webcam on!" Tori said loudly through the speaker on her laptop. "Umm..." The girls heard through the laptop. Tori sighed. "You click on 'Video Chat' below your skype picture." Tori said, with a 'You- Idiot' expression written all over her face, which made Jade chuckle slightly, soon there picture was up, they were sat in the garden next to eachother, sun bathing. "Hey girls" Tori rolled her eyes. "So Mom and Dad, basically I'm just going to get it out and clear, that Jade and I, we are dating now." Tori said lifting her hand which was intertwined with Jade's to show them. "Oh wow baby, i'm so happy for you." They both said in unison. "Oh. By the way Tori, if you go down to the doctors they can get you the cream for your r-" Tori heard enough and she didn't want to be embarassed, so she slammed the lid down of the laptop, and let her face drop into the duvet. "Ohh Torii needs to go to the doocctoorrss to pic up her crreeaamm.." Jade teased poking Tori in the side. Tori groaned into the covers. "Hey I'm just joking baby." Jade said and swung an arm around Tori's waist, and Tori turned her head slightly so she could look at Jade. "I don't mind that you have weird things going on with your body." Jade joked and winked but the next thing she knew was her face being smashed with a pillow, Jade was knocked onto her back, then was straddled by her girlfriend, who pinned her arms above her and started tickling Jade's sides. "Okay!...Okay! I-...I'm sorry! Im sorry!" Jade said in between laughs, and Tori kissed Jades on the lips.

"Mmmm..boy I boy do i love youu..."

"I love you too baby.." They girls kissed again.

THE END.


End file.
